finding family
by blueroses12
Summary: Everyone knows that the Tracy boys lost their mother in an avalanche, but often times what everyone knows is not the truth.
1. prolouge

The missing members

Prologue

Disclaimer: I own only Sally and Walter.

The day was December 10th a windy day at the summer resort where the Tracy family was staying. The six young boys and their baby sister were posing for a group photo.

Though the youngest boy, Walter was only two he had been aloud to hold his baby sister sally and stand on the edge of the picture as the shot of the children with their parents was captured.

After the family picture was taken the family split up. Jeff Tracy took the four eldest of his children, Scott John Virgil and Gordon, to the ski lift. Lucy Tracy took the three youngest children, Alan Walter and Sally, to a park on the ski resort.

That night there was only tears while the rescuers searched for the two youngest Tracy's and their mother. Alan had been the first found but he was alone. He had cried hysterically about a man taking sally out of his arms and dragging Walter and his mother off just before the avalanche hit. every one was sure that he made it up to save himself from a darker truth, and so Lucy and the youngest Tracy's were pronounced dead.

When Lucy woke in a hospital she remembered nothing. Walter mumbled about wanting his big brothers but it never helped, and the small broken family moved to a small suburban town where they would live for the next eleven years.

Sally would learn everything with only the youngest of her eldest brothers there. she would stand unsteadily with no one to protect her. She would learn to dress in cheep clothes and stand alone every day she would learn to be the opposite of her family in every way.

Walter would learn to be a big brother and lean on the little broken pieces of his family. To stay strong he held his ground but depended on family to keep him up. he would be athletic and without any guiding light become just like his brothers who he had once adored.

The other Tracy's would mourn their mother and siblings. The memories would fade from Allan once he stopped crying for them, lost to the scary man. The others would carefully hide any reminder of the missing Tracy siblings. Years went by without any problems then john went to a small town on business

A/n please review!


	2. meetings

The missing members

Chapter one

A trip and meetings of different sorts

John was not happy being down from thunderbird five. he had an estimated six months before he could go back again and while going out on rescues rather than answering calls was alright, going out on business was rather dull.

The only problem was that the deal happened on take your child to work day. even if that meant john wouldn't have to leave Allan and Fermat alone or pick them up late it was still rather hindering having to listen to all the children while trying to negotiate a contract.

John left Saturday morning on Tracy 1 after a smooth flight he landed near Wharton's academy for boys where he would pick up Allan and Fermat that morning before flying to the airport nearest the small town his trip would take Him to.

the company, if everything worked out would supply a program that could automate satellites or even space stations and provide it with a high warning level for impact, Something even better than the system on thunder bird five. Johns knowledge of its worth was beyond any others besides maybe Allan of course.

the pickup took hours he knew it didn't take that long for the others. he was sure they were shocked it was john or any member of his family that picked the two up it had not happened often at that particular school as the year had been filled with rescues at bad times and he himself had picked Alan up from school only once in his life.

By the time he was finally clear there were many impatient people waiting for him to go. "I guess dad ordered a bit more security on Allan then?"

The guard laughed as John walked away and he heard him talking to the person in line behind him. "you heard mister Tracy his little brother is under the most advanced security the school can offer. no one gets to him or that friend of his without at least that."

Walking toward Allan and Fermat's room John noticed all the doors were wide open and the occupants were laughing loudly in some, and some were empty of everything but luggage he realized that he had been there first.

Upon reaching the dorm he heard an unknown voice "what do you think is taking so long."

"Not a clue it's not like it should take long to check anyone in. The ones with high security always come like two hours early."

"…And you know that how?"

"Cause my dad sends word of the time whoever is picking me up is coming. Anyone but Lady P would have to spend forever getting signed in that's why they come early."

"Really 'cause I came exactly when dad told me to and it still took forever."

"John!" Allan had realized he was there and ran to him john could tell he had recovered from the incident with the hood a couple of months ago or at least it looked like it.

"Hey sprout, don't shout like that. You wouldn't want to hurt your throat would you?"

"If you can fly a plane after two weeks of rest." he said, "then I can shout after two months!"

"Sure Allan I broke my arm and hit my head. You on the other hand were nearly strangled and Virgil said no straining your throat For how long?"

"Three months but come on I feel fine you know for a fact that he exaggerated."

"Who's the medical genius?"

"Virgil."

"Right so you are not going to shout or strain throat until he says it's okay."

"Fine" Alan finally remembered the apparently uninformed member in the group

"Jack sorry I kind of forgot you were there."

"It's cool just tell me who this is and when were you nearly strangled!"

"Oh this is my older brother John, and as for the guy who tried to strangle me part some mad man was after my dad and found me instead."

"When did this happen?"

"Spring break."

"I thought you said your spring break was normal."

"I kind of lied."

"Why?"

"Didn't want pity."

"Okay so you're going to mention this to the others, right?"

"I would if I had time." Fermat suddenly caught sight of someone.

"Oh hey guys Allan has something he forgot to mention." four boys walked into the room looking curiously at john then Allan.

"That's john, but any way over spring break a mad man tried to strangle me."

The looks on his friend's faces were priceless and he saw Fermat putting away his camera a minute later.

"You better get back to your dorms your rides will be here."

"Did dad send word about where we are going before we go home."

"No why?"

"I have to get this deal signed the meetings tomorrow so why don't we pack up and head to the airport. Allan I brought you and Fermat's licenses with I thought you two might want to fly I assume you have your passports.

"Why do we need them it's not like we go through customs on the return trip?"

"No but sense it's an international plane they may check at the airport."

"Okay, so where are our licenses?"

"right here." john handed the leather id wallets with their names embossed on them to the boys. They had gotten their licenses just before they went back to school.

As they walked Allan and Fermat gave in easily to John carrying their things. That left the boys throwing their back packs over their shoulders and having hands free to stare at every inch of their pilots licenses. Allan bumped into someone just before they reached the elevator.

"Oops I'm really sorry."

"No problem AL. what's that your clinging to for dear life?"

"Oh hi Sam I didn't realize it was you. This is my pilots license."

"Since when do you have a pilot's license?" he raised his eye brows.

"Aren't you too young to have a pilot's license?"

"To answer your question Sam I passed the test spring break."

"You sure had a busy spring break didn't you"

"Sure did" he smiled and flashed Sam the id inside the immaculate case to prove his point. You could see white bandage where he had been cut during his struggle and there was a large bruise on his neck.

"Man you were banged up pretty bad huh."

"Yep but I'm better now even if my brothers are in denial."

"We are not in denial. Allan that mad man nearly suffocated you just humor us alright"

"I never said I wouldn't but I never said I had to do so quietly."

"it would be better if you were quiet considering that's what humoring us would consist of."

"I'm not shouting am I?"

"I guess not." Allan once again said goodbye to Sam.

The trip to the airport was quiet but there was exited chatter from the junior pilots as they ran through pre-flight checks. John loaded the bags into the cargo area the last of which his small suitcase. the rental keys were given to a valet.

John secured the cargo bay leaving one latch just a little loose. The boys spotted the tiny mistake in a second and double checked the others before going to the cockpit to run diagnostics under his supervision just to be sure.

Once they were ready to go john took a seat in the passenger area. He sat in a comfortable chair and buckled up. it wasn't long before they were landing.

the next morning John ran between getting ready and making sure that was what the younger two were doing. The boys were watching a rescue by the time john was done getting ready.

"were are they this time?" avalanche at a ski resort in Canada" John paled this would be a tough mission for them and the day before the anniversary. He saw that Allan and Fermat knew that too he wondered vaguely how Allan had told Fermat about his mother because no one else had told him.

the two boys were thinking about the same event.

**FLASHBACK**

_Allan sat looking at the two friends that had moved to the island that he now called home. _

"_why are your brothers and dad so upset today" that was tin-tin the six year old knew something was up but was afraid to ask anyone._

"_cause it was three years ago today that my mommy little brother and little sister were taken away. They don't know that I remember so don't tell them they think I forgot 'cause I stopped trying to get them to believe me."_

"_Believe you about what Allan?"_

"_that Mommy Walter and Sally might not be dead. Just before the avalanche this mean man came and he took Walter and mommy and dragged them in this building. He took Sally away from me and yelled that I would never see them again. the snow came and that house got hit first, but the snow went around it. I know there not dead but they all said I just don't want to 'member what really happened. Even Johnny didn't trust me so I gave up and they think I forgot."_

"_But you didn't forget did you we believe you and we'll help."_

_And that they did they found proof but were afraid to give it to the adults, so they kept quiet."_

**END FLASHBACK**

I "Wow cool office." said Allan. Rather than the boring atmosphere he expected it was close to Tracy industries in design, and the friendly atmosphere was increased by the children running around the place putting drawings on their parents desks. Even the older ones could be found doing things like drawing or helping carry papers and things. John walked right to a desk where a young girl was sitting it was plain that she was around twelve years old a boy sat on the floor behind her. the girl looked up at them

"My mom had to run and get some papers. Is there anything I can do for you."

"Yes I'm the Tracy enterprises board member."

"Mom said that when you got here you were to go on in, and that I was to tell you that the two boy's you brought with you are to stay out here and talk with us." John smiled at the girl. Sally would be this girl's age and the boy Walter's.

As john walked into the meeting room Allan had felt the same stab of sadness but ignored it "so you are?"

"I'm Sally."

"I'm Walter." Allan and Fermat shared a look.

"I—I'm -Ferma-Fermat-Hacen-hac-Hackenbecker"

"No need to be nervous kid."

Allan cut in before Fermat could retort "he's not nervous he always stutters like that."

"Okay, so what's your name?"

"I'm Allan Tracy" suddenly a tension filled the air as the group came to the same conclusion.

"Walt." the sudden realization had caused Allan to stop trying to keep his voice normal. so it sounded hard and grainy as it had the first few days after the incident. He knew needed to rest his voice but he hadn't wanted his friends to know.

"Allie!" Walt suddenly changed his tone. "Are you okay you sound like you lost your voice."

Allen smiled at his little brother and reverted to his painful voice "yeah I'm Fine, just a little sick"

"Right what happened, really."

"Well I ignored doctors orders after this mad man after dad tried to strangle me…"

"Okay Allie that has to stop just tell… well which ever brother or was it dad that your throat started hurting all of a sudden."

"But then they'll see that my throat didn't really heal and Virgil will have me kept quiet all summer, do you know what that's like on a tropical island!"

"No, but I suspect I'll have plenty of time to find out."

Up until now Sally had tolerated the odd situation but now she couldn't. so she did what she knew best. "WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!" the shout drew the attention of more than one of the rooms occupants. A bratty kid from across the room where he was pinning up a picture called back calmly.

"It' called work!"

"SHUT UP BRAT." A few adults snuck down to the sound proof copy room to tell the girl's mother of her tantrum. they pitied the family and did not wish to deal with such a fragile child.

"We're sorry to leave you out Sally I forgot you wouldn't remember but you know how mom lost her memory, and they think I forgot everything real."

"Yes…"

"Well you see they were wrong, remember when I needed your footprint and mom's"

"Yes."

"I was comparing them to those for Lucy Evans Tracy and Sally ride Tracy. I compared mine to Walter schira Tracy. it was a perfect match I was planning on telling mom when we went to lunch."

"Wait you mean that you have your proof with you. Me and Fermat were planning on presenting are evidence to John at lunch I bet no one could deny it if we showed them together!" Allan smiled wildly at the idea.

"No way! we'll be a family by tomorrow!" Sally grinned wildly.

"perfect this is great. Only let's let john think it himself first maybe even jog mom's memory just a little. maybe even Dad would believe us easily."

"What do you mean won't he accept us?"

"Of course he will he's just stubborn so it might take a while."

"Allie you promised not to strain your voice so stop trying to sound normal."

"Come on Walt don't tell me your going to join the mother hens."

"He will if that means there right Allan you need to rest your voice if you want to get better, don't make me get my health notes."

"Fine, fine I'll be good I promise."

"You better be." Fermat laughed at the siblings antics earning a slap from Allan.

The laughter was joined by the siblings this time. They soon got up the two other boys taking the hands of the oldest of the group, and Helping him rise as he had gone from laughing to coughing loudly. He covered his mouth and brought his breathing under control his worried companions made him sit in the chair.

Allan pulled something out of his pocket and Sally pulled something out of her book and spread papers out on her mother's desk.

"So you have the articles on us being found. I have exact matches to our birth certificate foot prints to match up with said footprint that should be enough proof shouldn't it.?"

"of course it is for john it will be at least." Allan's cell phone rang the caller id said it was tin-tin. The sound of his girlfriends favorite song had blasted into the air he smiled and mouthed Tin-Tin to Fermat who turned to explain to his younger brother and sister.

"Hey tin-tin how's the island?"

"Oh Allan you really need to rest that throat of yours or it will never heal at all just listen to yourself."

"guess who me and Fermat ran into."

"Who?"

"Walt and Sally, john has no clue seeing as we ran into them in the office and he's still in a meeting."

"No way that's great Allan I'm so happy for you, and to think I was calling to tell you the hospital has posted the new photos and an article on them check it out, but no talking Allan. I would prefer my boyfriend breathing thank you very much."

"I know tin-tin I'll be good from here on out I promise."

"Alright Allan see you tomorrow tell Sally and Walter I look forward to meeting them."

"Will do tin. don't let anyone on to the fact you know something is up especially while they don't know anything."

"Sure thing I got to go Allan love you."

"See you, tomorrow love you to Tin." Allan hung up.

"You have a girlfriend." Allan sighed not looking down at his siblings.

"Yes I do is there a problem with that."

"No it's just you said you live on a private island how can you have a girlfriend."

"Her parents work on the island." He joined Fermat soon Lucy Tracy was walking toward her desk, and John and Mr. Alastair McHenry were walking out of the office talking pleasantly to one another.

"Sally what is this I hear about you shouting I told you to be good!"

"That better not have been you I heard yelling Allan."

Sally and Allan answered with the same lie.

"I wasn't shouting."

"Sure you weren't Allan just like your throat is really better." John was ready to go off on him, but he stopped when he heard the voice of the secretary he knew that voice and had heard the anger a million times directed at someone else. It sounded so much like his mothers.

Allan took advantage of the silence from his brother to engage in a conversation with Walter and Fermat. Then someone approached Sally "Hey what ever happened to you I saw your picture online you used to look decent."

Sally took one look at the boy and slapped him across the face hard. "Watch what you say idiot!"

a/n hope you like it


End file.
